grimytesfandomcom-20200214-history
Incantation; Bone Form
Designing a Bone Form Things to Consider: Bone form is a Transformation. Once you have officiated a design, it will become the standard appearance of the transformation when activated. It cannot be altered without submitting a new reference unless the alteration is due to an injury/repair. Bone Form acts as armor. There are few rules when it comes to customizing this armor, however please remember the primary function of this form is to protect the wearer from harm. It should not feature extra or hidden compartments, detachable weapons, or pieces that separate from the wearer. Damages to your armor are permanent until repaired. This means any destruction to the armor cannot be undone by simply re-summoning it. Initial Creation The creation of bone armor utilizes many of the same abilities as Manipulate Bone. Lay them over yourself, shape them, or fuse them to your skeleton as you see fit until you have a full and complete armor set of your liking. Once this is done, you may lock this appearance as your Bone Form by sacrificing 50% of your maximum thread count. You are then able to use the Incantation; Bone Form ability at any time to summon your armor. Summon and Dismissal Thread Use Shoulders: 4 Helm: 4 Chest and Waist: 4 Gauntlets and Arms: 4 Boots and Legs: 4 Total = 20 It is up to the wearer to decide how much of the armor should appear when activating the transformation. You may activate the full set or solemn pieces of it. Please use the chart above to determine how many threads will be used when summoning parts of your armor. You will only use threads to summon armor; dismissal is free and automatic. When Wearing Attire Bone Armor is fused to your body. It cannot be removed unless dismissed or forcefully broken off. When summoning the armor, each component will replace clothing worn by the Undertaker unless the material allows enough space for the armor to be worn underneath. Bone Form cannot be worn over clothing. If the armor replaces the attire, the attire will be placed in purgatory and will return when the armor is dismissed. Repair and Alteration The bones used when creating Bone Armor take on an arcanic attribute much like those seen in Bone Arcada. While normal Manipulate Bone abilities allow you to create bone armor, they are pitifully weak in comparison. This means you cannot simply repair broken armor in combat. It will not last long. Any official repair or amendment to your transformation will cost 50% of your maximum thread count. Extra Customization Bone Cloth can also be used as a material when creating Bone Form at no extra cost. It does not need to be fused to the body, however it must be attached to the armor in some way. Floating pieces can also be added, however they must serve as an aesthetic appearance only. They may hover near the armor but cannot detach from their relative placement. Bone Form can combine with other forms so long as both abilities are activated respectively. Bones may be any color so long as they are not obnoxious. Movement Bone Form armor is static. The bones cannot move on their own and they cannot act fluidly when placed over joints unless the wearer doesn't wish to move. They have weight and solidity. The Undertaker will probably find themselves less flexible. The Armor cannot be removed from the wearer unless by dismissal. It cannot be physically taken off. (Heck remember to link the Bone Subanimastic Ability here, which does allow removal) Animation Summon and Dismissal The transformation can have any kind of animation. It can whisk into place, grow over, poof, protrude, etc. The animation can be instant or non-instant. Damages This affect can also have any animation. Arcana may appear to surface through cracks, broken off bits may appear to fizzle out of reality, etc. Submitting a Reference Flesh out and design the Forms appearance, noting important components such as form and functionality. Once you have chosen specifications for the Form's features, you will be asked to submit a reference of the form. This is an entire and complete appearance of the form's design, even if additional illustrations are required. Rules: * Bone Form is in complete transformation. * The illustration is an unobstructed fullbody. * If weapons or equipment is present, it does not block or obscure the armor. * Unseen or obstructed alterations are appearing in additional illustrations. * The image is a PNG with a transparent background. * The design acts as an official and full reference for the character's form. You will also be asked to fill out the following form. Please answer fully or leave N/A on non-applicable questions. * Animations (Optional): ____ Once completed, submit the PNG and questions in a DM to Heck along with your member and character name. Please note that the Form may have features from other spells such as objects from Glyphs and animastic companions so long as they convey the usual and standard appearance of the character's Bone Form. Secret Cool Stuff __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__